1. Field
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for servicing pavement. The invention more particularly concerns an improved modular, removable, and serviceable paving apparatus and a method for servicing same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing pavement systems fall into two broad categories: precast systems or poured continuous systems. The precast systems incorporate various permanent means of connecting the sections, including extensive grouting and permanent extended connecting members that run between the sections. Some incorporate post-tension tendons running through the sections that are permanently grouted to fix the sections together. Poured continuous systems have many similarities, and incorporate permanent connecting members between cuts formed in the pavement.
Existing pavement systems are not designed with means to access the interior of the pavement, nor components which may be embedded in the pavement. This significantly inhibits the ability to install and service the pavement, and to develop new technologies for deployment in the pavement. Further, existing pavement systems are not designed to be removable and serviceable. Removal and replacement of existing pavement is expensive and time consuming. The present inventive concept addresses these shortcomings of existing pavement systems.